


Magic is Tragic.

by Munime_anisic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages, Magic, Multi, POV Second Person, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munime_anisic/pseuds/Munime_anisic
Summary: Magic is a unstable element in and of itself. But it is like a branch, connected to all the roots that reach beyond it's own tree.It affected Ignis in a way you and the retinue would've never thought.In other words, Ignis - one with many magic in his arsenal - loses part of himself when he comes in contact with a magic smog that makes him hostile towards those in the opposite sex.





	Magic is Tragic.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: To skip, don't read ahead from here! 
> 
> Basically I just wanted to write an angst fic where Reader does nothing wrong despite all the signs that point to her, she feels unworthy to be part of the group and Ignis, being the advisor, advises her to leave the group. 
> 
> She complies. Feeling herself useless, not knowing it was narcotics abuse, sucky judgement from a trusted individual with a hazy mind.
> 
> Lot's of comfort later.

"She is untrustable and a liar." Ignis said between clenched teeth.

Noctis was currently too weak to reply, the magic sapped him and stripped him of his energy, all of it went to tolerating the pain that came with the blow.

"Who is?" you came through the door, holding a first aid box for Noctis.

Prompto made an uncomfortable noise, "Hugrmm, Y/n? Now's not the best time." to this you cocked your head, expression impassive but anticipating something bad. You had an impending thought from the moment Ignis had used that pronoun. You were the only one who fits it.

"Prom, what do you mean?"

"Ig- " Noctis started from the bed, voice sounding quite raw suddenly coughing a wet cough. He tried placing an elbow behind him to hoist himself up, restore some presence into himself so he could deliver his thoughts. Worried about the prince, you almost forgot everything regarding your question and ordered Noct to lie back down, mouth already opening halfway, but something held you back.

"Noct..." Prompto whispered under his breath. Why did Prompto look so nervous?

You didn't have to say anything after all, a negative tone coming from beside Noctis says it for you.

"Quiet Noct. Rest." Ignis says with authority.

Noctis complies, glad to be sucked back down onto the mattress. But he looked worried, as if he _had_ to finish his sentence. You knew he couldn't. Not after noticing how dry his lips were.

You were abruptly brought back.

"Y/N, a moment," honestly startled, Ignis had never used that tone with you, he never sounded that cross. He was normally stern but not this vexed. Never towards you. This wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Sure..." you said, uncertain. Your pride prevented, or at least tried to, make you look cowardly. You straightened your back and stood up tall.

You followed him out to the haven, leaving Noct and Prompto inside, while your throat felt really dry. This situation was unsettling. It felt like a kid getting caught doing something wrong and that foolish kid was you. But you never did anything that you could recall that could make Ignis so mad.

Ignis stopped abruptly which caused you to repeat the action.

"Y/N," Ignis takes a deep breath in, resetting his composure, "unless you explain yourself, regret will be upon you."

You blinked once. Did Ignis really say that? He simultaneously reached behind him and held out your small dagger. The one you always did craftmansship with, the one you were always seen using that it became your thing.

How did he get that?

Behind you, a hand tried grasping the air, and sure enough, that dagger wasn't in your armiger, summoning nothing. It had turned out to cross paths with Ignis' hand.

You were silent. The journey to find the next perfect fishing area for Noct was turning sour very quickly. In fact, the whole time the lot of you arrived here, your hold on magic seemed to weaken, causing similar unexpected occurances like this where your summoning had failed. You were sure you trained hard - if not even harder than Noctis on some days - due to the social expectancy of being a girl is viewed as weak. Prompto wasn't decreasing in performance. Not to mention Gladio.

But still you wish you hadn't goofed off with them in the times that you did, instead practicing your spellcasting and control. It could've improved many things about you that you lacked. You wished now more than ever.

"Iggy, I don't understand what you mean." you said, your eyes widening because this visably enrages him, he was never one to like being played dumb at, being a royal advisor required utmost wittiness. This only causes you to fidget more under his gaze. Your mind was endlessly running around, finding the reason to how come he was looking at you with a gaze like _that_. To try and help him, "What is the problem, first?" you offered.

The reply was instantaneous. "Why you poisoned the Prince with this vile object." 

Poison? You never had poison. You were never associated with poision, it wasn't your field of expertise. And.  _Vile?_ This hurt you more than you expected, you had mentioned that the dagger in his grasp, which was being gripped so tightly to the point of involuntary shaking, was your favourite weapon to Ignis before. And it had been a moment too. 

Maybe it was your fault, but you sure as hell were certain it was anything but.

You were also sure that Ignis, the royal advisor of the Prince of Lucis, wasn't as daft as you thought he was. He should know this. He can't be real right now. You and the other three have been training together for years. The poison would've got you first if you so even handled a sealed bottle.

"Are you being serious? What makes you think I would poison Noct?" you were slowly falling in anger too. Being falsely accused was infuriating. This is injustice, this was wrong. This made your heart hurt. It wasn't on purpose.

You stopped that rail of thought and corrected it. 

It was not on purpose because you never did in the first place. You never poisoned Noctis. You sworn loyalty to serve him just like the rest of them. Why are you making it sound like it happened, Y/N? 

It might be because there isn't a way to prove that you hadn't. 

You weren't sure it wasn't your fault, it was safe to say that much. No one could've been awake in the night and know everything. Of how Noct was striked, of how it might actually be your fault.

Nothing could help you formulate the right words or thoughts.

"This tells us enough." Ignis gestures down, shaking the dangerous blade.

You hated his tone.

"How can you prove that I did that? Just because it's my dagger, that makes me the enemy?" 

Your fists were clenched tightly though you didn't notice when it even closed.

You tried again when Ignis only stared, and that was even worse than crying or screaming.

"I-I mean, yeah, it's mine but how it ended up stabbing Noctis and - _six_ \- _poisoning_ him is outta my circle." you sounded like whiney like a spoiled brat, god you should've just shut up. But this was true. What you're saying makes sense to you. Fuck poison and it's characteristics, you had _nothing_ to do with it.

He wasn't impressed. 

"Y/N, I don't see any other culprit than you." 

That stung. Everything stung.

But the worse part was how he could be correct all along. The red flag was clear to you:

That you had mishandled your weapon once already, and the second time wouldn't be as nice.

Your eyes started to sting against your will. 

This made one more thing clear: that you had not earned a position to protect the Prince of Lucis, future _King_ of Lucis, that this whole situation is proving to you that you were the source of his misfortune. 

You should leave before you cause more trouble.

Unbeknownist to you, Ignis was lecturing and scolding you at the same time, telling you what might be the worst outcome, how the poison is unidentified and he might just have contracted the deadliest poison there is on Eos. That the future and only heir to the throne of Lucis is going to die an undignified death of _poisoning._ About how you are the source. About how you should've left them to go train more on your own. His voice became louder and louder and by the end of it, he was out of breath. 

Now, seemingly losing his footing, Ignis took a few seconds to stabilize himself, he started blinking frantically, head shaking as if he had a migraine.

Then you spoke softly. Too soft for Ignis to catch.

"W- What?" Ignis asked, his voice strangely soft to you despite his _scathing_ lecture earlier.

"You're right. I should leave."

"What?" Ignis repeated, more stable and tone coloured with an edge of confusion, or it maybe it was agreement. You didn't bother.

You took in a shaky breath.

"I should - " thank the gods for unclogging your voice in the last milisecond, the very last thing you wanted at the moment was for Ignis to see you _weak._  In tears, for something you had done. Admitting to the guilt seemed worse than standing up for yourself. But you couldn't even prove your innocence. "... _leave_."

It took you everything for you to avoid voice cracking.

Finally, to at least try to prove you still had some kind of control over your armiger, that you aren't entirely unattractive to the royal advisor, you summoned a lance, turned around away from Ignis swiftly and threw it very far, warping away. 

Your final thought appeared before you ascended into a puff of blue spark.

_I am not good enough._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy, should i make chapter 2? comment cuz i think it would be good but im still deciding on what the plot should be. thanks for reading yall !


End file.
